Making Friends in Kolkular
Kolkular isn't a small base what with being the former Sec-F headquarters. It's an easy one to get lost in and at times a hard one to find people in. Some people have adapted with radios and checkpoints, labeled quarters, and the like, but left to its own devices nature found a better way. Compared to the endless, sprawling tunnels of the Great Hive - or Primus forbid, Animatron - the towering structure isn't so cavernous and Insecticon means of communication... <> ...Work pretty well. Half a base away discretely making a meal out of discarded scrap, Overclock feels the distinctive, unforgettable presence of her queen. There's an EM signature that carries over wavespeech and more than that a kindred pulse that wells up from her spark; Scorn isn't just queen but progenitor, but what she's doing in Kolkular the hybrid is clueless of. Sucking up a last morsel, she looks around and begins walking, letting her instincts lead the way. << My Queen, is that you? >> She asks in utter confusion. It was a curious turn of events to meet Megatron the way Scorn did, but honestly it was about time. It allowed her to finally converse with the warlord and secure a place for herself in his growing army. Never did she imagine she'd join another faction when first coming to Cybertron, but oh how things can change in so many years. <> She's curious as to Overclock's presence here, but holds her questions until the hybrid arrives. Overclock will indeed find Scorn where she directed her, though she isn't alone as she appears to be conversing with one of the many Vehicons now around. "I want teams Alpha through Zeta up and ready by 0400 for morning debriefing now that things have changed. No exceptions, understood?" The Vehicon straightens his posture and nods before saluting and heading off. With that out of the way, Scorn turns to face Overclock and greet her with an easy smile. "I'm rather surprised to see you here. Though.. perhaps not after what happened at the hive. How are you, dear?" Surprised is a good word for Overclock, as is tired as she reaches the location. The Insecticon walks less by directions and more by sense, not knowing her way around the mushroom base in the slightest. The open floorplan is a help though as, while lacking wings, a vigorous leap in her altmode puts her nearby. Shifting back into her root form as she descends, Overclock lands on two feet nearby and her red visor sights on Scorn's distinctive figure. No more retinue of drones this time but the Vehicon beside her... The black-armoured hatchling shakes her head of thoughts of a dead mech. Fatigue has not been kind to her mental focus. << Alright, My Queen, >> she responds in proper wavespeech, though her field admits another minor detail: dog tired. Scorn tilts head slightly at Overclock and she approaches her, placing a concerned hand upon her shoulder and replying in her own wavespeech, << I can sense you're exhausted. Everything alright? >> She pauses a moment, thinking, then continues. << And I assume you are wondering why I am here. Well... I have been asked to join the Decepticon cause. Not something I expected outright, but I am far more respected here than by the senate when I arrived. >> << I'm alright. I can rest later, My Queen, >> Overclock reaffirms, though the sink of her normally firm plating beneath Scorn's hand marks the limits of the beastformer's stubbornness. << ...Have you? >> It's surprise more than anything else that delays the hatchling's question in return, an expression that as ever fails to register through her face. << I agreed, yes. Megatron is.. a curious mech. And the resources he offers can certainly help further my ultimate goals. My one concern, however, is them wishing to put a brand on me. I'm not terribly thrilled, but.. Well, it's only superficial. >> Scorn shrugs and motions off down the hall. << But come, I will have none of this refusal to rest from you. Let us go and get you refueled. Their energon isn't as beneficial as our honey, but it will have to do for now. >> She won't take no for an answer, clearly, as she's already directing Overclock in the direction of the mess hall. Having no good rebuttal, Overclock follows like a good little drone (won't that be the day?). << What are your ultimate goals, My Queen? >> She asks, sensing an opportunity to get to know her progenitor better. ** Relocating to the Mess Hall ** "I'm glad," Pursuit says quietly to Whirl, and then, unbidden, steps closer and pulls him into a hug. "Blast Off seemed to need this too. I think it might be nice to share." << Primarily to recruit more to my side. I also still wish to bring Cheetor home, but now.. Well, Animatron's throne is seem like it would be far better without Victory Leo in it. >> Scorn replies as the two of them enter the mess hall, though she pauses at the sight of Pursuit hugging Whirl. This earns the femme a rather 'looking down her nose' expression from the mantis, who folds hands neatly behind her back, like any person of power, and addresses them after a prompt clearing of her vocals. "Would anyone care to explain why an Autobot is in here? An alive one, no less?" There's a few seconds after Pursuit comes in and hugs him where Whirl has no idea how to react. He's frozen in place, fuel pumping fast through his systems, mind swirling with memories of Shiftlock and the warmth of her embrace, the same warmth he feels now. Finally his arms come up to wrap around the femme, giving her a tight squeeze as he returns the embrace. He buries his head against her shoulder, trembling just slightly. "T-thank you," he manages to say, his voice strained. Slightly taller and significantly broader walking in at the mantis' heelstruts, Overclock's red visor flickers as it takes in the room, Scorn's response, and then the hugging couple in front -- wait is that Whirl? Coming to a silent stop beside her queen, the part-Insecticon, part-beastformer hybrid stands silently and lets Scorn do the talking. Pursuit opts to radio Scorn rather than lose this moment with Whirl. The Decepticons tend to be in favor of the stick; she deals in carrots. "You're very welcome. I can only hope this is the start of a long partnership in arms, Whirl." Whirl clings tighter to Pursuit as if he's afraid she's going to disappear unless he holds her as close as possible. "I do too. I don't..I don't want to lose you again." Especially if this alliance breaks down and they find themselves facing each other in battle. Could he pull the trigger on her or would he let her kill him first? He could stand there forever in Pursuit's arms, he knows he wants to, but the arrival of more Decepticons is what finally makes him pull away. He's not sure who or what to expect and automatically he assumes it's one of the many Decepticons who want his head but when he turns around and faces them he's a bit surprised to see Insecticons. "I was invited here by Megatron," he says sternly, voice no longer strained with emotion. "You got a problem with it, take it up with him." Scorn's jaw clenches and optics narrow just slightly at Pursuit's radio message, but there isn't much she can do about it now. So, unfortunately, she'll have to put up with this annoyance for the moment, though she doesn't at all hide her displeasure. Expression flattens at Whirl's comment and prompts the queen to stride towards the two of them, coming face to non-face with him since she's about as tall. Unphased, Scorn stares with halfmast optics into the single one he sports, showing no fear as she leans in somewhat closer to him and speaks. "I will tolerate you.. for now. But your manners are atrocious, you'd best work on them." She then leans back and pivots head towards Pursuit. "I see you two are aquainted... This won't be an issue, will it?" "We are acquainted in odd ways, Commander," Pursuit answers politely. "My job involves internal affairs and intelligence operations; I will however note that Megatron has left a standing order that all Autobots present among us are to be treated as Decepticons. I have no hypercar in this race unless you intend to destroy him." Scorn's reaction prompts both confusion and curiosity from the charge at her side who asks a silent question with a modulation of her EMF. Her claws rest at her sides as she watches the exchange and steps up just a little closer to show solidarity with her queen. Pursuit earns a glance if only for her appearance. It's not every day that you see wheels and wings... as well as a noticeably familiar paint job. If Scorn was hoping to intimidate Whirl she fails miserabley, the cyclops meeting her stare with one of his own. A cold, unwavering stare completely devoid of any emotion. "Likewise," is his only response. He doesn't know who the hell this person is, why should he do anything she says? Oh, what? Because he's living under their roof? Okay, valid point. As for the weird Insecticon..thing standing next to Scorn, Whirl just levels her with the same emotionless stare he gave her superior. He has absolutely no idea that he has met this femme before so long ago in another body. Scorn offers Pursuit one of those strained, amused smiles. "You make it sound as if he is your ward. ..Mm, so be it. As long as these Autobots remain out of my way, then there will be no issues. Now, with that settled, I believe introductions are in order." A hand moves from her back to rest palm against her chestplate as she bows. "I am Scorn, newly appointed Vehicon Commander and High Queen of Animatron. ..Though I believe you knew that already." She eyes Pursuit before glancing to Overclock. "Now don't be shy, introduce yourself, dear." "If you're a High Queen, why are you in this dump?" Whirl asks flatly, obviously unimpressed by the fancy introducton. Come on, look at him! You think he cares about that stuff? Overclock's expression as Whirl turns to her is void of and capable of about as much emotion; an empurata and an opaque visor, there's a staring contest for the ages. << Your -entire- hive is allied to the Decepticons, My Queen? >> She asks in silent Insecticon tongue, curious both for the enormity of the mantis' hive and for herself as she steps up beside her progenitor and makes a simpler but deeper bow. Side-to-side there is some family resemblance between the hips, face-chest, and claws. "Overclock," the femme rumbles in a bitonal voice that's finely lilted but tinged with a hint of engine noise that won't shut up. << For now I have only allied those who I've brought with me from Animatron. That would include you, but.. as you seem to have strong whims of your own, I allow the decision to be left to you. >> A surprisingly lenient decision from Scorn, but she wishes Overclock to have some freedoms. To Whirl, the queen snorts and smirks at him. "Opportunity, dear Autobot. Surely you've noticed the growth of the Decepticons as of late. One would be foolish not to acknowledge the advantages of joining." And it's clear she's hinting a little at him while saying that. "I'm not his ward. As I said, our relationship is odd. He interfaced the now dead femme from whom my spark was recycled," Pursuit states to Scorn. Scorn just kind of.. raises a brow slightly at Pursuit. "..How awkward for the both of you. Well then, excuse me a moment while I get some refreshments." And with that she's off to get some energon for herself and Overclock, leaving the hybrid for a moment. "How is that awkward? It's just fact," Pursuit replies, blinking. << I think... I will join as well, >> Overclock replies with a pause of uncertainty. << I have questions I hope to ask them first. >> As Scorn walks off entirely, the hatchling's visor flickers. Then, out of sheer curiosity, it turns to look down at Pursuit. "You're recycled too?" It's hard for Whirl to see actual resemblences between Insecticons as they all kind of look the same to him but he assumes they're all related anyway. Who knows what weird things Insecticons do in their hives? "I am Whirl." No fancy bows, no long-winded introductions, just his name. Surely that's enough, Megatron's writings made him kind of infamous after all. Then Pursuit blurts of their complicated relationship and he just turns to STARE at her. Pursuit frowns a little in confusion at all this implication of discomfort. It doesn't make sense. "Correct. My spark was harvested from a dying frame and I was regenerated in this present one." Why is that so surprising? What is with all this -reaction-? She stares back at Whirl. "What?" Scorn returns a moment later with two cubes of energon, handing one off to Overclock before sipping her own for a moment. "They must have left out the empathy in you." Scorn muses to Pursuit while looking over her thoughtfully. "Hm.. It certainly doesn't affect you, but I imagine it would bother the person who interfaced the old you, only to find you a completely different person after your death." "One would imagine so, and I am not unsympathetic to their feelings. I pity them for their loss, but pity and sad feelings do not bring back the dead," Pursuit states casually. "I am also not without empathy, but having been trained and nurtured by Soundwave and Barricade in tandem, my behavioral patterns are most likely to coincide their own." "I didn't know hollows did spark transplants too," Overclock wonders, finding something interesting in her fellow femme. << The more they see me as a hatchling the better, I think. >> Scorn's antennas perk a little and she nods understandingly when Pursuit explains. "Well then, that answers that, if it's those two." She has certainly heard of their reputations, so she can see why Pursuit is the way she is. << That is up to you. They seem accepting enough of Insecticons in general so far, so I don't think someone of your.. situation would be much more of a stretch. >> "I was an emergency recycle, it seems. Soundwave and Barricade valued the femmebot I once was and opted to save my spark," Pursuit explains to Overclock. She nods to Scorn, maintaining all politeness and decorum. It's obvious that she doesn't see any difference between the insecticons and the hollows; she is casteless and raised frame-blind. "I am pleased to have met the both of you. How may I be of service to you, Commander?" << I don't trust them, >> Overclock answers, another response that's been well honed to a native speed - telling in itself. The femme looks at her energon cube for a few seconds, highlighting the apparent challenge of eating through a full facemask. Pursuit is briefly ignored as her pointed tail arches over her back and the nozzle screws itself into the base, widening as it draws back. Once it's about the same size as the cube, the Insecticon lifts the morsel to it and, with a whoosh of suction, the energon is sucked up and into her frame. Overclock's tail draws back and returns to its proper point as she turns to look at her queen again. "Good sparks are quite hard to find these days, yes." unbidden, unasked, Hook expertly inserts himself into the conversation. Tall in his own right, just a bit shorter than the likes of Soundwave, his long legs carry him into the fold. He watches with...vague interest as Overclock ingests the cube. "interesting design choice..." he muses. So many Cybertronians ingest through their mouths and speak from their exhausts. To see one flipping the script is entertaining. Scorn muses to Pursuit while looking over her thoughtfully. "Hm.. It certainly doesn't affect you, but I imagine it would bother the person who interfaced the old you, only to find you a completely different person after your death." "One would imagine so, and I am not unsympathetic to their feelings. I pity them for their loss, but pity and sad feelings do not bring back the dead," Pursuit states casually. "I am also not without empathy, but having been trained and nurtured by Soundwave and Barricade in tandem, my behavioral patterns are most likely to coincide their own." "I didn't know hollows did spark transplants too," Overclock wonders, finding something interesting in her fellow femme. << The more they see me as a hatchling the better, I think. >> Scorn's antennas perk a little and she nods understandingly when Pursuit explains. "Well then, that answers that, if it's those two." She has certainly heard of their reputations, so she can see why Pursuit is the way she is. << That is up to you. They seem accepting enough of Insecticons in general so far, so I don't think someone of your.. situation would be much more of a stretch. >> "I was an emergency recycle, it seems. Soundwave and Barricade valued the femmebot I once was and opted to save my spark," Pursuit explains to Overclock. She nods to Scorn, maintaining all politeness and decorum. It's obvious that she doesn't see any difference between the insecticons and the hollows; she is casteless and raised frame-blind. "I am pleased to have met the both of you. How may I be of service to you, Commander?" << I don't trust them, >> Overclock answers, another response that's been well honed to a native speed - telling in itself. The femme looks at her energon cube for a few seconds, highlighting the apparent challenge of eating through a full facemask. Pursuit is briefly ignored as her pointed tail arches over her back and the nozzle screws itself into the base, widening as it draws back. Once it's about the same size as the cube, the Insecticon lifts the morsel to it and, with a whoosh of suction, the energon is sucked up and into her frame. Overclock's tail draws back and returns to its proper point as she turns to look at her queen again. "Good sparks are quite hard to find these days, yes." unbidden, unasked, Hook expertly inserts himself into the conversation. Tall in his own right, just a bit shorter than the likes of Soundwave, his long legs carry him into the fold. He watches with...vague interest as Overclock ingests the cube. "interesting design choice..." he muses. So many Cybertronians ingest through their mouths and speak from their exhausts. To see one flipping the script is entertaining.'. Scorn steals another sip of energon, giving a glance afterwards. This really isn't anything like their honey, but it'll have to do for the moment. Looking up, the mantis peers at Pursuit and smirks softly at her offer. "Very kinda of you to offer, but I believe I am fine for the moment. I am simply settling in and getting my affairs with the Vehicons in order. They're a simple bunch, but they take orders well." She half shrugs. << As you should. We will keep an eye on them, don't you worry. But for now, remain on their good side. >> She's about to take another drink, but Hook's arrival has her pause and look his way, offering the mech a soft, tamed smile. "You must be Hook. A pleasure, doctor." When he is close enough he is offered a hand to accept however he pleases. Whirl just stares between Scorn and Pursuit as they talk about him as if he's not even there since, you know, HE was the one who interfaced Shiftlock before her death. Well.. one of them, at least. Shiftlock was very popular. "Uh, hello!? I'm standing right here, you could at least include me in the conversation, you know." Pursuit touches the side of her helm. "-- Excuse me, but duty calls. Please enjoy your stay and behave," she admonishes to all, before hurrying out of the room. Pursuit has left. Overclock turns to look as the distinctly brighter form of Hook approaches. Her tail flicks over her head again as her instinct to surprise proves to be fight over flight. It draws back a moment later though as Hook proves less than hostile. "A doctor, with those hands?" She blurts in surprise at the hefty Constructicon's profession. Yeah... that'll keep her on their good side. "My reputation preceeds me, as it should." Hook remarks without any sign that humility even stopped by for a visit. "And please, just Hook is fine. Doctor does not begin to encapsulate my capabilities or expertise." he continues, laying aside her platitudes as if they were expected offerings before he took her hand.., It was not the firm clasp of greetin g that presses palms together but rather he allowed his fingers to enwrap hers, thumb resting upon her knuckles. "You are, of course, Scorn. I am well informed of you... As well informed as anyone could manage at the very least." Whirl interrupts, his lips working into a half smile as he turned his red-orange visor onto the Empurata, "Of course you are, and all in one peice as well! Such a relief, wouldn't want you utidying another of my slabs so soon." Unless it was for a strip down. With Overclock's blurted inquiry, Hook takes a moment to look her over... He could have done so much better. After all, he made Megatron what he is today! "I may seem burly for one of my professions but it is a required build. I am not only the head surgeon but engineer, architect, and various other things that could put to shame the resumes of every other builder on Cybertron and the lost colonies." he assures her. He releases Scorns hand as he turns to Overclock, the hefty mit lifted, fingers splayed wide before slowly curling into a fist, "Power, expertise, precision, the hands of a master." If he does say so himself... Which he just did. Whirl gives Pursuit one last look before she departs and leaves him alone with a bunch of Decepticons he is highly skeptical of. He watches Overclock's interesting way of ingesting fuel without a mouth, something he obviously struggles with as well and he gives her a nod of approval. Very nice. "Oh, yeah, Hook is great." If only Whirl knew that he was the one that tortured Shiftlock and used her in some sick experiment maybe he wouldn't be so quick to use such words to describe him. "I got to see his mad skills just the other cycle, it was pretty cool. Check it out, he fixed my chest." He gestures to his chest then considers. "Oh wait, none of you were there to see it before. Still, check it out!" Overclock watches Hook's display with the blessed impassiveness that comes from having a blank, unarticulated lump of metal for a face. Outside, she's calm, collected, and might even be cordially observing the master maker, thus corrected of her hasty judgement. Inside... << I want to reshape his helmet. >> Taking the opportunity, the femme does check out Whirl's chest... for about two nicks. "I'm unimpressed," she 'admits' to Hook, feigning a slight regret that's completely at odds with the dislike that the constructicon has inspired. It's like Pharma and Blast Off forged a spark together. "Well now, I believe you are the first to recognize me since arriving here. A studious mech, to be sure." Scorn is far more impressed that Overclock, finding Hook's manners refreshing, even if there's a heavy dose of ego radiating off him. "Have you met Bombshell, yet? I daresay the two of you would get on swimmingly." And then Overclock has to go and say that, drawing Scorn's attention. "Overclock, don't be rude." She says with a trace of terseness in her voice. "I think it's quite a nice repair job." As she says this she pokes Whirl's prominant chestplate, not even bothering to ask first. Whirl just huffs at Overclock's comment, taking it more personally than he should. "You barely looked at it. You casually glanced at it for like half a second before forming your opinion. That's hardly fair." Scorn's comment gets a much more positive reaction, as does the *poke* she gives to his chest. "Ah! Wow, okay.." It's clear that it doesn't bother him as he makes ZERO effort to step away for discourage her in any way. "Is that how Insecticons say hello or something? You just jab people in the chest?" Hook's Helmet, being little more than a metal plate bent at a right angle that covers the top and back of his head, is perfectly fine, thank you very much! "A patch job for a late shift walk-in." he explains Whirl's condition. Turning a critical optic back upon the outsider, he regards Whirl, "I do hope you and Blast Off didn't unmake my handy work..." he left the implications and accusations unspoken. He will not do his work over if feisty interfacing happened to breachj a weld! Even the faintest hint of someone besmirching his work draws a simmering look from the constructicon, "Is that so..." he muses, attention resting upon her once more, upwards, downwards or dead in the optic does not matter. He wears his ego like a guard against the heat from the tail'd femme. "Well my dear... I do not know your name." he does not apologize, he needn't she is unimportant. "Should you have the misfortune of being batter, bashed, blasteds, blown up, or otherwise being put in one shape of disrepair or another, I will show you exactly what I can do. I will restore you as if it had never happened, your servos will hum, your plating will shine, your joints will nopt even whisper as you move, your very CNA will gleam. I will do this because you are sworn to the same cause as I, I will do it each and every time you are hauled in, wrecked, ruined, or shattered... And while you twist in Agony, I will look down upon you and smile for I will mend you... and every time you will thank me." "Sorry my Queen," Overclock mutters with a nod. There's a flicker from her visor again as the femme's tail sags for a moment and then rights itself, its sharp tip turned towards the empurata. It takes a moment of thought perhaps but Hook seizes her attention again as surely as he reopens his mouth. "No amount of polish would make my CNA gleam," she laughs in a dry, barking manner. Turning to Scorn, she offers her queen a bow again and then nods to the rest. "I should go." And just like that, the vent-covered femme backs away and does. << I should wash... and leave before I strike him, >> her EM field half groans and half growls. "..Maybe." Scorn smirks at Whirl and prods him again, though ends up distracted when Overclock and Hook start to dig at each other a little. "Now now, you two be nice." But unfortunately is seems Overclock has had enough of this little meeting, drawing a faint sight from her. "Allow me to join you, dear. We still have some catching up to do." Turning back to Hook and Whirl, she bows her head to excuse herself. "A pleasure. Until we meet again." And then she's off, following on her progeny's wake. Whirl is okay with simple poking and he gives Scorn an 'oof' when she jabs at him again. Sharp pointy tails that look like they could pierce right through him? That's a differently story entirely and he tenses a bit until Overclock leaves, taking her bizarre appendage with her. Scorn also follows suit, leaving Whirl behind with just Hook. "Soo.. I'm just.." He inches towards the hallway. "..Gonna leaaaave." Category:Autocracy